


Quick and Dirty

by Driver_Picks_the_Music (ava_jamison)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_jamison/pseuds/Driver_Picks_the_Music
Summary: A stolen moment from the apple-pie year.





	Quick and Dirty

By some freak stroke of luck Dean didn’t have to go in early the same day her Vinyasa Flow class got cancelled so all Lisa could do when she got to the studio was turn around and head home again, 80s/90s station cranked up all the way.

The vacuum was on so he didn’t hear her come in until she surprised him in the hallway, letting out a short bark of a laugh, squinting and trying to read her while she backed him up against the wall. His eyes widened and he started to say something but whatever it was got lost when her hands got to work opening his jeans.

“Lisa—” he spit out, eyes crinkled at the corners but still surprised. He laughed, with that dirty grin that was all his and always flicked some switch inside, every frickin’ time. That leer shouldn’t go right to her clit but it always did and God damn if he knew how hot it made her when he did it, he’d smile at her just like that all the time, aim it sly and filthy sweet anytime he wanted and she’d be useless to do anything but, well, him, over and over. 

“What are you up to?” he said, the words puffing out against her temple. She kissed the corner of his mouth, rubbing her hand on his dick and repeating the question right back at him. 

“What are you up to?” 

He exhaled and closed his eyes and she felt him harden in her hand. She squeezed and oohed and he grunted like he hadn’t meant to even do it and pulled her close, kissed her and rocked forward into her palm, buried his face against her throat. She sighed and let him nip her neck, swirl his hot tongue at the spot behind her ear that made her shiver, bite her earlobe, then took charge again and pushed him backwards, playful but firm. His head hit the wall with a soft ‘thunk’ but his grin only got bigger, especially when she dropped to her knees with the biggest cheesy wink she could do. “Ready, babe?”

“Oh, sweetheart.” He winked back, voice rough, eyes half-closed and hot for it even before she really started up. “You?”

She said, “Does it look like it?” and he just nodded, smiling dopily back at her, so yeah. Ready. She worked his jeans open and his boxers down to take him out. He tilted his hips to help and his dick sprang back against his stomach, flushed and hard. She bent her head close and he smelled like Tide laundry detergent and the faintest hint of sweat and sex and his own scent and she could just feel herself slicking up for him. She breathed him in and let her breath ghost over his cock, his ball sac. Brush over the downy blonde hairs on his inner thighs until he moaned, his ass pushing up off the wall to get that much closer,but she pursed her mouth and made a little ‘tsk’ noise and shoved his hips back again. “I’m in charge, tiger.”

“Sweetheart, you can be in charge anytime you want—” his words ended in a whimper as her mouth enveloped the crown of his dick. She pulled back and licked his length, velvet over iron. Tasted him, and let him watch her lick her lips, obvious and dirty. 

“Like what you see, Winchester?”

He snorted but his breath stuttered.

“Tell me how much.”

“What?” He frowned for a second, then replaced it with his best shit-eating grin as he figured out what she was asking him, big thumb tracing over her cheek as he watched her. “Your mouth, Lis.”

She hummed an answer and blew once on the head of his dick but didn’t give him anything else. Not yet. “You can do better than that, Dean. Sweetheart.” She jacked him, slow and lazy in a loose grip. “Think I need to hear you.”

“Lis,” he moaned with a strangled laugh and let his head fall back on the wall again. “Do me, sweetheart.” 

“How, stud?” She grinned, not able not to. “Talk dirty to me, big boy.” She said it all hot and slutty party-girl but then tightened her grip with the next two words. “Keep going.” 

“No you,” he teased back but he laughed, almost self-conscious, and then practically cleared his throat to try again. “Hot little babe like you? Gonna give me that mouth?”

”That’s more like it, tough guy. You want it?”

“God,” he sagged against the wall, breathing harder, panting a little. “Yeah.”

“Come on…” she whispered. “You can do it.” With just the lightest touch, she nudged his slit with her index finger. Only the barest touch, but he shuddered and she’d got him where she wanted.

The words started spilling out, jumbled together and starting to let go. “Sweetheart, yeah. Give me your mouth. Suck me, babe. Your hot little mouth, wild tongue. Suck me and let me feel that slutty little mouth—”

She did. She smiled and wrapped her lips around his hard dick and sucked and he groaned. “Yeah, sweetheart,” and “How the fuck, baby? How are you so good to me…” He sounded like he was about to start a love poem and that was not what she wanted right now. That was for nights, in bed, slow and sweet and like a love song. 

And that was fine, and that was awesome, even, but that wasn’t what she wanted right now. Right now, she wanted him bare and needy and telling her things he’d never say… never say to her out loud. But she knew he thought them, wanted to hear them. God, he made her so hot. And was it too much to ask just to have Dean Winchester talk dirty to her? Come on.

So she hummed a question at him, almost pulled off, teasing him and slowing down, daring him to give her what she wanted and he bit his lip, because he was embarrassed. Somehow, the red hot love Dean thought he was, was embarrassed. Sure, he'd been with girls before here. Plenty of them. Sure, he watched porn on the road. Plenty of that, too. But in bed, he was almost... well, he didn't want to give it up easy. Didn't want to give her filthy talk. She waited. He blinked first, but guess she wasn't playing fair, licking her tongue out at him, letting his dick rest just on it, then pulling away. 

His head hit the wall with another "thunk" and he sighed, loud in the quiet hallway, before he talked faster, filling the space up with words. Filthy words, finally. “Where’d you learn to suck cock like that, sweetheart?” He tangled a hand in her hair. “Want to cream that hot little mouth, babe. Gonna come all over your pretty face. You want a facial, honey? Gonna give you just what you want, because you're begging for it. You _need_ my dick, you little slut. Need to ”

She swallowed him down and he choked and gasped, “Yeah, babe,” and had to take his hand out of his hair because—she knew him, alright, she knew the great Dean Winchester, and he thought he’d lose it, start fucking her throat and shoving, even though he never would. His palm slapped the wall behind him as his hips pistoned up. She met his thrusts, sucking around him, and squeezed his hip to remind him to keep talking.

“God, it’s all I can do to keep from just banging you, babe. Just coming home from work and finding you…I don’t know, cooking dinner and just push your skirt up and give it to you good and hard, Lis, just the way I know you like it." Just pulling you right into the shower with me, and taking you after work, pushing it up that hot little pussy and making you come on my dick, like you always do. Make you beg for it harder, make me push you up against the wall and slide up in there. You're always so _tight_ sweetheart. So _wet_. You always want it, don't you? He pushed up into her mouth, just a little. Sometimes I want to see how wet you are, just when we're doing regular shit, because I bet you're wet all the time, you little slut...God, Lis.

He was getting into it, and it was getting to her. She pushed him hard against the wall, his legs splayed, bowed a little extra to give her access. She took his cock as deep as she possibly could and swallowed, working her throat. 

"Yeah, two weekends ago when we had that block party? I was out there flipping burgers with the guys and you and the other women were taking care of the kids and putting out the potato salads and all I could think about was getting you home, right then, and getting those little short shorts off you... “Shit, baby—” his words ran together, all jumbled. “So close, you horny little…” 

Her left hand kept his hip pinned but her right stroked his balls and he choked. “God you’re so nasty. Hot, baby. Gonna blow my load all over your face.” His own face was flushed and she watched him watch her through his half-closed green eyes—totally getting off on it. His perfect lips wrapped around the syllables to promise her he’d pick her up and drag her into the bedroom right after. “Gonna eat you out, sweetheart, make you say the nastiest, sluttiest—gonna drive you fuckin crazy, Lis. Make you lose it for me and come on my tongue and then you’re gonna come on my dick. Gonna fuck you so hard baby. You—” he bit back a hoarse groan. “You’re gonna feel my dick for days, sweetheart. 

She moaned around him, her cunt slicking even wetter. 

“Just a little more—baby just a little more—” 

She sucked harder and he threw his head back and the crack as it hit the wall had to hurt but he didn’t even act like he knew it happened, crying out as he unloaded, hips and cock jerking. Hot spunk hit the back of her throat in pulsing mouthfuls, thick hot globs of his heat and jizz and she swallowed it all, sucked it down then pulled off slowly, licking her lips. She pressed one last kiss to his hip and sat back on her heels, swiping the back of her hand over her mouth. 

He swallowed too, then blinked down at her, getting his shit together. It only took a second. “Come on.” He reached down and grabbed her hand and led her, stumbling, toward the bedroom. “Still got half an hour before I gotta be at work.” He grinned and dragged down her pants and her panties, pushing her toward the bed. “Lie back, sweetheart. I'm gonna make you come so hard you freak out the neighbors.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back when Dean and Lisa were even a thing, so it's old. It was also back when I thought I was going to pay some bills by being an erotica writer on kindle (this did not work for several reasons!) and thought I needed to practice female pov. At any rate, I always have a soft spot in my heart for Dean Winchester, I thought his relationship with Lisa was interesting, and it was challenging to write both from a female pov and from a raunchier perspective than I usually do. If you do read it, I hope that you enjoy.


End file.
